Down-Filled Days
by SweetMusicAng3l
Summary: There's a scary looking house on the edge of Sandover Village, and Jak, Daxter and Keira's ball rolled right inside of it. What's inside is a much different story than they thought, as the bird watcher gives them a glimpse into her life.


"Uh-oh Jak…"

That's what the bright red head's last words were to him before he had walked over to what he was sure was going to be the death of him.

Jak peered up at the large straw hut looming in front of him and gulped. It was much scarier up close. The shutters were smacking hard against the wooden boards beneath it, and rattled the straw poking out from the roof top. The floor boards beneath him were rotting, and squeaked with every inch he moved.

But worst of all…

It was very dark inside. There was nothing but complete darkness behind the glass panels of the hut.

Jak sucked in air and puffed up his shoulders. He would be brave for all of them, he decided. Besides, how else would they play ball if someone didn't go get it?

Jak charged through the door head first, scrambling wildly to grab the ball and leap back out - only to bump into a very large, dark figure.

He opened his mouth in surprise, unable to scream, with his heart pounding furiously against his chest – threatening to burst through it entirely.

Jak raised his fists in defense, only to see the figure had not approached him to attack, but rather was smiling warmly, and leaned down to speak softly to him,

"Oh dear, a visitor! I suppose this is yours then, isn't it child?"

Jak gaped up with bright cerulean blue eyes at the figure in front of him, faint candlelight from the room's corner revealing them to be an old woman.

She was very small, and not threatening in the least now that he was up close. It seemed she was hunched over, and was wearing bright yellows, blues and greens. Jak noticed she had only appeared so large because of a thick yellow sack adorning her head. It looked like… a bird…?

"Jak! You okay in there pal?"

Daxter ran through the door, ready to save his friend. But he was also caught off guard by the woman's feathery headdress.

"WUUAAHHHH!" He yelped.

Daxter fell backwards, but then quickly leapt back up again.

"Don't worry Jak, I'll save ya!"

Daxter was suddenly caught in mid-air, still wildly flinging his fists, by Keira who had snatched him by the collar.

"Daxter!" She chided. "He's fine! Look!" She pointedly rose a finger at the blonde boy on the floor.

"Huh? Oh." Daxter brushed himself off in embarrassment. Keira dropped him to the ground and rolled her eyes.

The old woman handed the ball to Keira, who stuttered "Uhm, sorry ma'am, we didn't mean to bother you…"

"Oh nonsense child!" The bird lady chirped. "I haven't had this much excitement in a while! Come in, come in!" she waved.

All three children stood hesitantly at the door. They shared glances among each other, shrugged, then walked further into the hut.

After giving them some water and sitting them all in down-filled sacks around her rocking chair in the corner, the old woman explained she was an ornowhatsitcalled? – a bird watcher - studying, researching, and occasionally raising birds. She had been studying them so extensively lately, she hadn't gotten around to making repairs to her huts in months! The three children were fascinated by her exciting stories, how many species of birds there were, and were especially drawn to her incubation box - which was blazing hot she warned! The lady had to keep her curtains drawn all day just to keep cool! The children ooh'd and aah'd at the chicks curled up in the box corners.

They spent the rest of the day sifting through her books. Keira was drawn to the meticulous notes scrawled in the bottoms of the descriptions and absorbed every new piece of information that she could, while Jak and Daxter casually flipped through the brightly coloured pictures.

Before they knew it, time had flown, and the bird watcher was sending them off on their way reminding them to visit whenever they wanted. The boys nodded, with Daxter affirming that she would see them all tomorrow to help fix her shambles of a hut. Keira shyly added that she could feed the chicks during the day while the lady was out doing her research.

The lady smiled and agreed as she watched Jak, Daxter, and Keira all kicking the ball between them until they reached the Green Sage's hut to rest for the night.

Each child crashed onto their bed, and Samos tucked them in wondering what new adventure awaited them the next day.

Exhausted, they fell asleep on their new down-filled pillows.


End file.
